Field
Embodiments generally relate to systems and methods for producing pressware. More particularly, such embodiments relate to systems for producing paper plates.
Description of the Related Art
Machinery for making pressware typically has a pressware forming tool that utilizes die pairs. The die pairs generally have an upper male portion or punch as well as a lower female portion or die. The upper male portion is generally a movable die and the lower female portion is generally a stationary die that receives the upper male portion during production. Once the pressware is formed, the exiting formed pressware and the incoming unformed paperboard are typically on the same plane. Speed is limited due to the fact that the formed pressware must be sufficiently out of the lower female die to allow the unformed paperboard to enter the lower female die. The inherent slow rate of removing formed pressware and advancing incoming unformed paperboard on the same plane is inefficient with time and creates negative effects typically associated with pre-cut blank handling processes, such as complicated indexing of the pre-cut blanks advancing into the lower female die.
There is a need, therefore, for improved systems and methods for producing pressware.